1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for an electric power steering apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as “motor”) adapted to assist a steering force or effort of a driver applied to the steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a motor for an electric power steering apparatus which includes a bottomed cylindrical frame, a bracket disposed at an opening portion of the frame, a rotor having a shaft rotatably disposed on the central axis of the frame, a stator fixedly attached to the frame around the outer periphery of the rotor and having a stator winding wound thereon, and stator-side terminals which are arranged between the stator and the bracket, have connection portions, respectively, extending toward the bracket and are connected with the stator winding, and leads having, at their one end, lead-side terminals extending toward an outer side of the bracket while being overlapped with the connection portions of the stator-side terminal from their intermediate portion to their tip end for introducing electric current from the outside to the stator winding, wherein the lead-side terminals and the connection portions are connected with each other through welding (for example, see a first patent document 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-354755 (FIG. 1)).
In such a known motor for an electric power steering apparatus, the lead-side terminals are connected through welding with the connection portion of the stator-side terminal, and hence there arises a problem that connection work is troublesome and assemblability is poor.
In addition, for example, in cases where some defect is found upon inspection after assembly of the motor and there arises a need for disassembling the motor, there occurs another problem. That is, troublesome work is required, such as separating, by cutting, the lead-side terminals and the connection portions of the stator-side terminals from each other, and the lead-side terminals and the connection portions can not be reused as they are.